


Contemplations

by Oh_Toasty



Series: Avengers One-shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Flying, Gen, Loki - Freeform, Post-Avengers, Short One Shot, Suspicions, discussions, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony voices his question about Loki's attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplations

They sit around in a circle, drinking and merry making. Tony takes a sip and can't help it as his mind flashes back to green eyes and a leather armored body. 

"Thank god," Clint exclaims. "Thor buddy, I wasn't sure you'd ever come back and reassure us you got Loki to jail alright."

Thor smiles, no beams, as if he's never been more delighted, "I assure you, all is well with Loki."

Tony opens his mouth, by the words that slip out aren't the ones he wishes to release. They're the thoughts he hides as treason. 

"I'd like to talk to him."

Conversation does down as they turn to stare at him wordlessly. Steve clears his throat. 

"Who, Loki?"

"Yes," Tony tells them, taking a stance. 

"Why," Natasha asks, eyes narrowing. 

"He threw you out a window," Bruce adds. 

Tony nods, "But isn't that just it, of all the things to do with an enemy who can fly, why throw me out of a window?"

They all fall into a contemplative silence.


End file.
